Punishment
by LovveDarkKittyCute
Summary: Latvia has broken one of Russia's vodka bottles, some punishment should be in it's place. Yaoi, guy on guy, RussiaXLatvia. Don't like don't read. My First yaoi so be kind please. Don't own Hetalia


**Oh well, I knew this day would come, little for more adults and yaoi lover. It's the first time I'm writing something like this and it probably isn't so good. But If you can...**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"Please Mr. Russia, please!" Latvia panicked as the big scary Russia carried him to his bed room. Latvia hated him; pure hatred was all he felt for that man. It's not the first time he had done this, but Latvia had a feeling this would be the worse. "Please I beg of you!"

"Nyet Latvia, you need to get punished." said the Russian man. He liked to punish and that was a well-known fact. Is specialty for the Baltics were rape and he enjoyed every piece of it. He usually make things up that they have done something, just so he can rape them. But this time Latvia actually had done something, he has broken two of Russia's precious Vodka bottles, and that he needs to get punished for. Even though the two other Baltics, Lithuania and Estonia, tried to help him with saying it was an accident or they could get more, he still wanted to punish him. It's fun to punish Latvia.

He opened the door to the bed room and then closed and locked it, don't' want to be disturbed. Latvia struggled to get free but Russia held him too hard and he threw him on the bed. Latvia crawled up the bed and hit the wall with his back. Russia smirked and crept closer.

"Latvia, Latvia, Latvia, now we are here again, and you know what will come." Russia said and Latvia just shivered in fear. He hugged his knees tight and didn't want to look at Russia. Russia crept closer and made Latvia look at him. "You need to be punished again my dear Latvia, yes you do."

Russia started to take off Latvia's clothes and then his own. As he proceeded Latvia shivered more and he shut his eyes tight. Russia smirked at this and started to kiss his neck.

Latvia tried to keep his moans in as Russia sucked, but and kissed his neck. But once in a while a moan escaped his lips and he covered his mouth with his hands. 'This is awful!' he thought and a tear ran along his cheek. Russia smirked more and put his hand on Latvia's cheek and dried the tear.

"What is it Latvia? Hm? Doesn't it feel good?" he smirked and Latvia shook his head. "Oh but why do you moan then?"

Latvia shred more tears and Russia kissed them away.

"Please, please don't." Latvia whimpered and Russia smirked and positioned himself at Latvia's entrance. "No, please don't!" he screamed scared.

Russia didn't listen he just thrust hard into him and Latvia let out a high pitched scream and struggled against it. Russia started to move and thrust harder for each time. Latvia cried and felt how his entrance torn up. Russia looked down and saw that Latvia had started to bled, when Latvia let out noises of pain. He smirked and thrust harder and faster, loving the pain he gave Latvia.

"What is it Latvia?" he said cheerful, Latvia just cried and shut his eyes tight.

Russia continued and tried to find his spot, and so he did. Latvia let out a loud moan as he felt how pleasure ran along his body as Russia hit the right spot. Russia smirked and made sure to hit the same spot in each thrust, he continued and liked Latvia's both pained and pleasured expression.

He pulled out and Latvia let out a sigh of relief, but soon he got more scared when he saw that Russia took out something from a drawer beside the bed. In Russia's hand was a cock ring, the sight of it made him shiver even more and he tried to crawl away. Russia stopped him and smirked down at the terrified Latvia. Latvia looked up at him and more tears came.

"No please don't, not that!" he plead and Russia shook his head before he put it on.

"Nyet little Latvia this is too much fun." Russia said before he thrust into Latvia again. He hit that spot over and over again and the face of Latvia made it more fun. He thrust one time and Latvia pre-cumed, but the cockring prevented him to go all way and he wriggled in pain.

"Please Mr. Russia take it off!" he plead but Russia just smirked.

"Nyet little Latvia, won't do." He continued to thrust into him. Russia bent down and kissed Latvia, Latvia was now almost crying his eyes out and he whimpered under Russia. He knew this was something he shouldn't enjoy, but he couldn't resist it, he LOVED it. Damn, he can't be like that! And if Russia found out he would do it over and over again, well maybe it wouldn't be so bad. What are you saying Latvia?! Get a grip! You do NOT like this! Is that understood? But still, it feels actually good. No, no, no! no more thoughts about this.

He shut his eyes and tried to think of other things, like what he will do to make sure that he don't tip the vodka again.

"Latvia?" Latvia opened one eye and looked up at the bigger man over him. "You are so naughty, you even like this." Russia said with a smirk and thrust harder, that made Latvia squeak and a few more thrust and Russia cummed. He cummed deep into Latvia and he pulled out, looking down on the little trembling boy under him.

"Well that was good; right? I see that you liked it." Russia smirked more and were about to get off the bed, when Latvia grabbed his arm.

"M-Mr. Russia, sir, th-the ring…" Latvia blushed and Russia smiled.

"Oh right, forgot about it." he took off the ring and bent down and started to suck it.

"Ah, oh d-don't sir." Latvia could feel warmth in his stomach and a pressure. Russia let out a long moan as he released it all in relief.

He lay on the bed panting and Russia put on his clothes and stood up.

"Well Latvia, don't do anything like that again and I won't do this again." He smirked one more time before he left the room, leaving Latvia there.

Latvia was lying on the bed for the next hour thinking.

'Did I just enjoy that?'

-A few weeks later-

Latvia walked to where Russia's vodka stood to refill it with the new he had just bought. When he came into the living room, Russia sat there and read a book. He didn't even look up when Latvia came into the room. Latvia looked at him for some minutes before he sighed and went to the shelf where the vodka stood. He could not understand why Russia had ignored and barely spoke to Latvia since Russia "raped" him a few weeks ago. He didn't know if it was really rape, I mean he did enjoy it a little was really. But still, he wondered if he was sick. He hadn't raped anyone since that time either. That was really strange. He usually does that one or twice times a week, but nothing. He did miss it.

He sighed one more time and looked at the last bottle to put up. he got a thought.

CRASH!

Russia immediately turned around when he heard the sound and saw that Latvia had "dropped" a vodka bottle on the floor, and it was scattered around the floor. He saw how Latvia looked up at him with a scared look, but it was not like it used to be. Something was different, but what was it?

"Latvia?" he stood up and walked towards him.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, M-Mr. Russia, please d-don't hurt me." Latvia stuttered.

Russia was now in front of him and he noticed what was wrong. Latvia's eye, they were not scared at all, in fact they were full with lust and desire. He smirked.

"But little Latvia. What will we do about this then?" he shook his head and Latvia started to tremble with the same eyes.

"P-please, don't." Latvia said and Russia just smirked.

"I'm sorry but this need a punishment." He took up Latvia on his shoulder and walked towards the bed room.

"N-no Mr. Russia, please."

"Oh but I have too."

Latvia smiled, but quickly stopped as he was thrown on the bed, once again. Russia smirked.

'Yes, this is how it should be.' Latvia thought.

_And they lived happily ever after~!_

* * *

**_So if you like and enjoyed reviews are always good and if it are something I've done wrong or can change, I'm always open for advice~_**


End file.
